narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Kuma
Midori Kuma ''(みどり球磨, Kuma Midori) ''is a Jōnin-level Kunoichi of Konohagakure who is feared for her brute personality and her excellence in Taijutsu. Background Midori is part of a pure-Kuma family. Her mother was accused cursed by the clan, as her eyes were blue. Being the middle child, plus the only daughter in the family, Midori has been working all her life to impress and be aknolwedged by her father. In the acedamy, Midori was a bully to many of the kids, including Shotaro Aomori, a later enemy, and Hiroshi Yamada, later on her teammate. It's how she took her anger out. She thought that hurting others was the only way to get her father's attention. But if anything, he seemed to ignore her even more. He always commented that she was never strong enough and that he wished she was a boy. Everyone seemed to fear her, Appearance As a Genin, Midori wore a partially unzipped green jacket with rolled up sleeves. Under that was a long-sleeved red shirt. She also wore matching green shorts going to her knees, and classic red ninja sandals. Her blue Konoha headband was tied around her neck. Her hair was part at the right, her hair falling slightly over her left eye. When a Chunin, Midori changes her outfit to a red shirt with green trim and sleeves to the sides. The sleeves went to just under her elbows, and had a hole in each one, where wrapping can be shown. She also wore red pants with green trim along with pockets. She wears black sandals with her now black headband still tied around her neck, but more like a bandanna. Along with that, she wear black gloves with covering on the middle finger. Her hair is tied back this time, but the bangs are the same. In Part II Midori wears the standard flack jacket with a short-sleeved shirt and the standard symbol on each shoulder. Her gloves are short, have netting from the wrist to bottom of the fingers, and only the pointer and ring fingers are covered. Her pants are green, along with the standard ninja shoes. Her heaband is still around her neck, but now green. Her hair is partly kept in a small ponytail at the top, and her parting has moved to the center, with bangs on both sides. Abilities Physical Force Midori and her clan excell in taijutsu and head-strong force in fights. Girls are taught sicne young to hide their feminine traits; bandage up their chests, be brute and rarely show kindness, and never back down. Midori was no exception to this. In fact, she was one of the best to hide her girl side in the clan. Midori was in fact the physically strongest of her graduation class. She has constantly fought to prove her worth, and her strength has been shown ever since the Academy, where she would battle many of her classmates. Midori is one of the best due to both her parents are Kumas. Summoning Midori has the ability to summon grizzly bears, her most common being Yuu, a bear she's worked with sicnce becoming a ninja. Yuu tends to be quite lazy and a bit slow, which doesn't help much when Midori's late. Status Part I Chunin Exam Arc Midori is seen along with Hiroshi observing the Chunin Exams. She seemed most interested in Shino and Zaku 's battle, curous on how Shino allows the bugs to manifest his body, and how he works with them in general. While watching Sakura and Ino 's battle, she comments to herself, but overheard by Hiroshi, how annoying they were getting with their petty insults and that they should just fight already. After they finished, Midori countinued on how they were both sad excuses as ninja, as neither would move on the the finals. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * "Midori" means "green." This is for the relief that she was born with green eyes instead of blue. * Both Midori and Hiroshi would argue how they'd love to trade places. For Midori, she'd rather have a father that cares for her and no mother compared to her 'pathetic' excuse for a mom, as she puts it. * Midori is shown to hate both of her brothers for being so cheery and earn her father's love so easily. * According to the Databooks; ** Midori's hobbies are fighting and sleeping in all day. ** Midori wishes to fight Tsunade, who she is seen to look up to for her strength alone. ** Midori has completed a total of (TBD) Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT